Microstructures, such as microelectromechanical (hereafter MEMS) devices (e.g. accelerometers, DC relay and RF switches, optical cross connects and optical switches, microlenses, reflectors and beam splitters, filters, oscillators and antenna system components, variable capacitors and inductors, switched banks of filters, resonant comb-drives and resonant beams, and micromirror arrays for direct view and projection displays) have many applications in basic signal transduction. For example, a MEMS gyroscope measures angular rate.
A gyroscope (hereafter “gyro” or “gyroscope”) is based on the Coriolis effect as diagrammatically illustrated in FIG. 1. Proof-mass 100 is moving with velocity Vd. Under external angular velocity Ω, the Coriolis effect causes movement of the poof-mass (100) with velocity Vs. With fixed Vd, the external angular velocity can be measured from Vd. A typical example based on the theory shown in FIG. 1 is capacitive MEMS gyroscope, as diagrammatically illustrated in FIG. 2.
The MEMS gyro is a typical capacitive MEMS gyro, which has been widely studied. Regardless of various structural variations, the capacitive MEMS gyro in FIG. 2 includes the very basic theory based on which all other variations are built. In this typical structure, capacitive MEMS gyro 102 is comprised of proof-mass 100, driving mode 104, and sensing mode 102. The driving mode (104) causes the proof-mass (100) to move in a predefined direction, and such movement is often in a form of resonance vibration. Under external angular rotation, the proof-mass (100) also moves along the Vs direction with velocity Vs. Such movement of Vs is detected by the capacitor structure of the sensing mode (102). Both of the driving and sensing modes use capacitive structures, whereas the capacitive structure of the driving mode changes the overlaps of the capacitors, and the capacitive structure of the sensing mode changes the gaps of the capacitors.
Current capacitive MEMS gyros, however, are hard to achieve submicro-g/rtHz because the capacitance between sensing electrodes decreases with the miniaturization of the movable structure of the sensing element and the impact of the stray and parasitic capacitance increase at the same time, even with large and high aspect ratio proof-masses.
Therefore, what is desired is a MEMS device capable of sensing angular velocities and methods of operating the same.